


You can look but you can't touch.

by violethoure666



Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Captives, F/M, Masterbation, Word Porn, blind to sight, honestly so sappy, lots of references to how amazing sight is, mutual masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethoure666/pseuds/violethoure666
Summary: “It’s almost a joke,” she said, “that I spent so long unable to see, and now that I can see I can never touch.”This is sappy poetic smut, if you’re into that sort of thing.





	

 

Sight was strange. The memory of sight was like a dream that seemed inexplicable to OA. It was like trying to describe a place that didn’t exist, it was trying to remember a song that you only heard once, wordless, and half awake. 

Seeing at all was a lot to take in but seeing Homer well, that was overwhelming. Seeing homer was like being engulfed in warm water and laughter. 

It took a while to stop crying, her eyes just leaked. Sensory overload. She had thought that with the return of sight, her need for touch would lessen but when she was able to finally see Homer, to look at him, she had never wanted to touch anything so badly. Not even the sunlight after the first few dark weeks at Hap’s. 

Homer was better than sunlight.

They would lay awake, fingers pressed to the glass, beds pushed together and sometimes, in the violet glow of the night light (violet looked the way songs in c minor sounded), she could imagine that there was no glass between them. That she could simply roll over, encounter no barrier, and fall into the warmth of him. 

Everything OA had ever know about attraction had been touch based. She had had sex before, a handful of times, and it was powerful and intimate but she understood now that sight brought an additional element to it that she had never been able to consider. 

Now, she considered. She tried to remember her experience and put her new sight to it. The feeling of old boyfriend Byron on top of her, the weight off is body and the hammering of his heart. She wanted to feel that with Homer, but more than anything she wanted to be able to watch his eyes rake over, to see the muscles under his skin ripple, to see his chest rise and fall. 

To be fair, most of the time she wasn’t thinking about sex. In fact, between the hunger and the knots in her stomach, the constant fear of Hap, the claustrophobia and fear of being gassed and plotting escape plans, she hardly thought about it at all. But she did think about Homer, constantly. Homer washing in the water trough, Homer panting through push ups, Homer screaming as the gas filled their cages, Homer calm and quiet telling her all the places he wanted to explore when they were free. 

He had been the first voice she heard in this new darkness and he was still guiding her constantly. She could see him, she could really see him and for the first time in her life it wasn’t sight she longed for but touch.

“When we get out of here, we’ll go see the ocean,” Homer whispered, hands against the glass again, the sound of the water beneath them the only sound in the darkness. Scott and Rachel were asleep.  
“I remember the ocean,” OA whispered, smiling, “I dream about it all the time.”

“Deep water really doesn’t scare you? After everything, after what happened with the bus?” Homer asked. 

“It should,” she sighed, “but it doesn’t. For so long it was so hard to be surrounded by anything other than darkness. That’s why I play music, it’s why I still swim and it’s why, even now, down here, I can laugh.” Her face broke into a wide grin.

“I love you,” Homer said.  
“I love you,” She whispered, forehead pressed against the glass.  
“I want to touch you so badly, I hate that I can’t. It shouldn’t be the worst part of this,” Homer’s head tilted, his stare unwavering, “what with dying over and over but still...” Homer stopped, closed his eyes and swallowed hard.  
“I know” OA said, and her lips ghosted against the glass. 

“It’s almost a joke,” she said, smiling dryly, “that I spent so long unable to see, and now that I can see I can never touch.”

OA screwed up her eyes as they began to burn with unshed tears.

“So we make the best of seeing then,” Homer said. OA opened her eyes. She nodded slowly, understanding bloomed like a night flower.  
“So show me,” she whispered.

The light was low, hovering between pink and purple with an ever present electric hum, but all OA could hear was her heart slamming in her chest, louder than anything else in the cage. 

She could see. She could hear. This was enough. 

Homer sat up and she mirrored his movement, quantum entanglement. 

He reached up to grab the back of his collar and pulled his shirt over his head in a quick movement. She blinked heavily as his chest came into sight. She had seen him undress before, there was very little privacy and no need for it after so long spent so close, but she was suddenly aware that he was undressing just for her this time, and it made her whole body buzz with heat. 

She pressed her fingers against the glass where they would brush across his collar bone, and she saw him shiver. 

“I love seeing your bones under your skin,” she whispered, “it’s the old map, the way I read the image of everyone for so long. I had no idea what you looked like until I saw you,” she said, voice wavering. “By the time I saw you, I already loved you.”  
“By the time you saw me I already loved you too,” Homer said. “The first time I saw you I just wanted to scream.” He looked down. “I didn’t want you here, I didn’t want this for you, for anyone, but also I felt so... relieved. Like I had been waiting for you.”

OA closed her eyes, sometimes the easiest way to process anything was to shut out the most distracting sense. She reached for the straps of her dress and shrugged them off, letting it fall off her shoulders and pool around her waist. She reached back to unhook her bra, and with a sudden and new excitement, let it fall away. That same feeing of newness swelled inside her. Homer had seen her bathing, but never had she been showing him, never saying 'look at me, I want you to look at me'.

Homer dropped his head against the glass, breath heavy against the window, condensation building he whispered, “You’re so beautiful, oh my god you’re so beautiful.” They took a moment to just watch and breathe, then in a single motion they laid back down, facing each other. 

There was almost no space between them.  
There was a world between them.

Homer reached for the waistband of his pants, and slid them down, his cock jerked with the motion and came to rest, half hard against his stomach. 

OA pressed her fingers to the glass and Homer’s hips jerked against it, pushing toward her. He hissed at the feeling of the cold barrier, but didn’t pull away. His eyes tracked downward to watch as her fingers played against the glass, flush against his dick. 

She licked her lips, watched Homer watch her hungrily and said, “I wish I could taste you.”  
“Fuck, baby” Homer whimpered, voice still so low, only for her in the half darkness. Pressed this close together, no one, not even Hap could see what they were doing between their bodies.

OA gathered her dress around her navel, and pulled up the front of it, so her backside facing the camera was still covered. 

Her hand slid down between her legs, brushing past bonds curls to the wetness beneath.

Homer grunted, licked his hand roughly and gripped his straining cock.

“Wanna feel you baby, wanna make you feel good,” he whispered.  
“You already do,” she said, “Let me show you.”  
OA pushed two fingers inside her, feeling the burn of her skin against every nerve ending and letting her breath come fast and uneven.

Her other hand pressed desperately against her breasts, fingers finding a pale pink nipple and pinching it. 

“Oh yeah, that’s it” Homer said, clearly unable to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth.  
OA began to rock against her hand, struggling but determined to keep her eyes open.

Homer was jerking himself off roughly, the dark red head of his dick pushing up through the opening in his hand, obscene and perfect. He was matching her movements as always, their rhythm building despite their inability to touch.

OA watched Homer’s naked form press against the glass and marveled. How strange it was to see anyone like this at all, and so much more so while being denied her primary sense. 

Oh how she wanted to touch, to fall into what had always guided her. Her eyes slipped shut as she listened to Homer, really listened.

She could hear the slick slide of his cock in his hand, the push of his breath from between his teeth, even his heartbeat slamming in perfect time with her own. 

“Homer I-” she gasped, heat surging up through her body, it felt a little bit like drowning and a little bit like singing and a lot like the sound of Homer’s voice in the darkness.

“I’m gonna cum,” Homer panted, just as soon as the thought appeared in her mind. She tore her eyes open to lock into his, mouth gaping, and nodded. 

Homer twitched and the muscles in his stomach contracted. OA watched her vision swim even with her eyes open as her orgasm clawed up from deep inside her. She watched Homer pull his free hand away from hers to bite his fist as he groaned out, spilling himself against the glass as he came. 

Stars exploded inside of her, tears hot and wet against her cheeks as her body spasmed and contracted around her strangled moan. 

They fell still, breath coming in gasps, ragged and uneven and yet somehow, still the same. 

Homer’s hand thudded against the glass and she raised hers to meet his. She felt the urge to cover back up but ignored it, sensing form Homer that he wasn’t done looking, might never be done looking. 

“Thank you,” she whispered.  
Homer huffed a small laugh and said, “Seriously? Anytime.”  
She giggled, pressed up against the laugh.  
“Not just for, this, I mean for everything.”  
“We’re gonna get out one day, I promise you. This will all just seem like a bad dream.”  
“Better even, because we’ll keep the good parts,” she whispered.  
Homer closed his eyes, body straining for hers.  
“Better even, because it brought me you.”  
OA felt their breathing slow, she let her eyes close and the darkness come in, floating away on the sound of Homer existing beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the series and clearly have a lot of feelings about everything. This is kinda short kinda rushed but I hope you like it, if you do pls tell me as I am an artist and therefore have no way to gauge the quality of my work without going insane.


End file.
